Kim Possible in Zorpox the Destroyer
by BloodRobert
Summary: In one world, Kim and Ron have married and now lead the GJ. In another, they weren't friends, Kim and Bonnie are Team possible and Ron has become Zorpox with a twisted mind and all his plans end with no survivors. When Drakken builds away to view other worlds, they get more then they hopped for.
1. bios

**Kim Possible**

**In**

**Zorpox the Destroyer**

I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters. I'm only putting that on this page cause putting that on every page is annoying. So characters I will be barrowing from hotrod2001 at . Check out his page and give him some hits, the guys work is awesome and some funny, I will not be using the design that he created though I will be making my own and will post the link when it's done and I find out how to put it up. Without further ado R&R and enjoy the story.

**Bios:**

Director Kimberly Ann Stoppable: After years of saving the world and unexpected experiences, Kim Possible attended college, in London, majoring in international affairs. Shortly after graduation, she joined and became the center face of global justice. Soon to her success she married long time best friend then boyfriend slash sidekick, Ronald Dean Stoppable. Now 23 years old, Kim Stoppable has now taken full leadership of Global Justice and continues to save then world with her newly assembled clew, in which she herself has handpicked.

Captain Ronald Dean Stoppable: After Ron's many years of embarrassment and sidekicking duties, Ron has complete mastery of his Mystical Monkey Powers and full ninja training from Yamanuchi. Ron attended college in Rome learning the finer arts of the culinary arts. Ron continued to grow as a man, gaining confidence, judgment, leadership skills, and a bigger lust of nacos than a 23 year old man should have. Following his girlfriend Kim Possible into Global Justice, Ron became a large figure head in the field. Ron soon proposed to Kim on their anniversary by convincing her about a mission, with a little help from Wade and the boys from GJ, which took her to the location of their first mission, and she accepted. Shortly after, Kim became the head of GJ and appointed Ron as her second in command, him being "The most trust worthy". Boo-yah!

Rufus: Long time mascot of time possible, Rufus continues to assist Kim and Ron long after they graduate, get married and join the GJ. While joining Ron to training at Yamanuchi, Rufus has access a degree of him MMP, while not close to Ron's level Rufus can perform amazing fetes suck as taking out a group of henchmen.

Lieutenant Wade Load: Super genius and old computer master from team possible. Now 17 years old, his ability with computers and gadgets has improved to scary levels. Wade joined GJ after Kim became director and appointed him quarter master of the newly built GJ airship/ sub. Now assisting Kim and Ron on their new adventures, Wade has gained so training from Kim, Ron and other for times he must go in the field, but still prefers a computer in front of him than a villain's henchmen.

Sargent Shego Lipsky: After Shego and Dr. Drakken helped save the world, they had nothing to and had gone off the grid till Kim frond them and had them join GJ and shortly after discovered that they had gotten married and retired from the villain business no longer caring about world domination. Shego normal is out of the field but in sent in case a need arises and sending someone with more "flash and bang" is needed. She also assists Ron or Kim when they are personally sent on mission, but avoids their "Married Couple Mission".

Doctor Drew Theodore P. Lipsky aka Drakken: After retiring from the super villain line of work, Drakken and Shego married in secret and decided to kick back and finally enjoy themselves. But before long they found themselves bored and missing the exciting life they once had, and then Kim showed up and offered them a job at GJ and Drakken became the head scientist and leading designer for mission gear, with Wade assisting him whenever needed. He had continued to live with his mutation and now gained full control and avoided any need to eat meat say "That stuff is poison". He and Ron still watch Christmas Hank every time the holidays role around, but has a habit of asking Ron to help him test new inventions.

Electronique: After being sent off to prison and having the evil zapped out of her by Ron, she willingly stayed in prison. Then one day Ron visited her asking for her to join the GJ and become the head engineer so that they save the world in a more effective way. She gladly accepted and soon helped assemble the GJ airship two weeks ahead of schedule and has become a main figure on the GJ team.

Slam: Lorwardian warrior who came to Earth to avenge his older brother Warhawk by destroying the human Ron Stoppable, but was quickly defeated Ron who had already mastered his MMP. But instead of launching him into something like the last aliens he met, Ron offered Slam a chance to help Earth and protect its people. Slam, at first shocked by this offer, agreed and swore to help protect the planet and the become Ron's personal body guard and would follow his every command, this event led to his becoming the dead of security in the GJ and "enforcer" when out in the field. He has a standing order to protect Kim over Ron incase a situation arose.

Kim Possible: In this universe, Kim and Ron never became best friends. Instead she pushed him away do to the "food chain" and instead became best friends with Bonnie Rockwaller, who became her side kick. Soon after enter tenth grade, 15 year old Kim Possible had been faced with an enemy who she has had no luck of capturing, Zorpox the Destroyer. It has been one year and she still hasn't been able to get close to capturing him but has stopped each of his evil plans. But lately there has been no activity at all, and that includes all villains. Something big is coming, and she can only hope she is ready.

Bonnie Rockwaller: Bonnie and Kim have been best friends since Pre-K, and have been going on mission with her since her first one. She is really big on image and has pushed all who are out of her "food chain" out of the way and even knocked them down a peg or two. A good example of this is how she refused to have Ron Stoppable as the mad dog, him being an outcast and not even on and "food chain". Soon he became Zorpox, but fills no guilt for his change of character, seeing him as a person who would one day become evil and would need to be locked away forever.

Wade Load: 11 year old super genius who helps Kim and Bonnie but rarely leaves his room. Yeah he is about the same…..so yeah is you don't know about Wade then, wow…yeah go to youtube and pull some stuff up…..ok moving on.

Ron Stoppable aka Zorpox: Being out casted his whole life and not even having so much as one friend, Ron suffered from loneliness and constant bullying until one day he was visited by a Lord Monty Fiske who offered to change his life. Soon Ron was granted MMP and discovered an talent for building, he soon found a twisted pleasure in watching others suffer and violence all together. He has an act for setting up a crazy plan and watching Kim Possible stop it just as he escapes. He disappeared for nearly half a year along with his side kick Monkey Fist and has been getting ready for his greatest plan ever. But with all his plans always with the goal of destroying the world instead of conquering it, what will this grand plan be?

Lord Monty Fiske aka Monkey Fist: A master of monkey kung fu and lover of all things mystical, Monkey Fist has collected all the jade monkey and discovered the identity of Ultimate Monkey Master. This led him to Ron Stoppable, who he also granted MMP along with himself. Soon after Ron took the identity of Zorpox the Destroyer, who had goals of destroying the world after watching everyone suffer. See the evil building inside Ron, Monkey Fist joined him as his loyal sidekick and has helped in each plan. Now their ultimate plan is about to take place and he knows, no one on that planet has what it takes to stop the Destroyer, and very soon, no one will even be around to talk about it.


	2. Windows, Doors and Dimensions

**Chapter 1:Windows, Doors and Dimensions**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ In the middle of the Atlantic +-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The sound of the engines roaring as they awoke was loud enough to drown out all other noise of the surrounding area as a large carrier ship sitting in the Pacific produced six large engines with routers connected to the sides of the ship began to lift it out of the water.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+In the bridge of the ship+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In the bridge room, the room was dimly lit and let no inside light to enter. Multiple pilots at key boards and monitors continuously worked while observing the condition of the aircraft and all system inside it. In the center of the room sat the Quarter Master surrounded with multiple touch screen monitors with all the information that would be required. Lieutenant Wade Load, a 5'6 foot tall 17 year old super genius sat in this chair. He had gotten in much better shape since being a kid but still had a bit of a chubby look to him. He now had cut his hair into a buzz cut with a lightning bolt design on the right side of his head, and finally he had a special GJ uniform on. His uniform was all black but had a gold lightning design on his right sleeve and pant leg, gold goggles with a dark black tint, and the GJ sign in gold on his belt buckle and with a KP mark in gold over his heart.

After a short time of increased elevation, the sound from the engines began to die down. As they reached the correct altitude, Wade turned to one of the pilots nodded his head to signal for them to begin their procedures. Soon the sound of engines died out completely and the ship began to disappear from the sky. As all checks were being finished a pilot reported in the condition of the ship.

"Stealth mode enabled, engines 1, 2,3,4,5 and 6 are all stable. All systems are go, Sir" a young looking pilot reported in while standing at attention while saluting. "Awaiting your orders, Sir."

"Guess third time really is the charm. Alrightly then! Open front shutters. Let's get a look at the sky" Wade order while wearing a smile of a boy on Christmas morning.

"Aye, Aye Sir! Open the shutters!" the yelled after cutting his salute and returning to his station. The front wall of the room which originally had a monitor on it showing their position on the earth and all GJ positions in the world; began to turn invisible as it slowly changed to show the outside world and finally let in the light of the outside.

Wade sunk into his seat letting out a large sigh of relief. "Now let's just hope we don't fall out the sky like last time. We barely made it out in one piece and I don't think I can handle anything like that again. At least our lead engineer got everything right this time."

Suddenly an arm wrapped around Wade's neck and he was in a head lock in an instant. "What was that? You do not trust Electronique's engineering ability? Electronique thinks that it was the Doctor's and the Quarter Master's calculations that caused the failures." Electronique spoke as the choked out Wade as he was quickly trying to tap out.

Electronique had a drastic change since her arrest a Go Tower. She now had long hair hat reached into the center of her back with electricity visibly running through her long locks, her white goggles covered her eyes allowing no one to see them, and her uniform was very unique. It had circuitry visibly covering her arms and legs giving off a soft white glow. Finally the torso part of her uniform had line connected from her limbs and reached gently across her body with a soft glow like the ones on her limbs and a GJ symbol over her heart glowing gently like the rest of her uniform.

"O….K. I get….it. It wasn't….your fault. S..o….let….me….go." Wade tried his best to get free but Electronique had an iron grip around his neck.

"Miss Electronique, please release the Quarter Master. He is the one overseeing that the new air ship is fully operational" a pilot stood up and spoke out catching her attention.

"Very well," she spoke as she released her grip on Wade's neck. "Electronique does not understand why worker people get hoppy. Now, Electronique will go to check on her engines. Then assist the Doctor with his toying of experiments."

Wade rubbed his neck as he continued to do his work as Electronique leaves. "Boy, women are scary. Look like I'll be in for a dark future sooner or later." As he thinks that he pushes the thought to the back of his head as he goes into business mode.

"Ok, I want a full inspection of everything! This ship won't be falling anytime soon and I want that to be the only thing I hear until everyone is able to go to their quarters with peace of mind! Am I clear?"

"Aye, aye Sir!" all the pilots yell out with determination.

"Now let's get to work."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ In the security office of the ship-+-+-+-+-+-+

In the security office in the lower deck of the ship sat two men. The first was, well, he was an alien, the Lorwardian Slam who was the younger brother of Warhawk who had been killed by Ron on his and Kim's graduation day. Slam was around 8'5 feet tall had many red jagged deigned tattoos covering his green skin, he had long sea weed green hair pulled back into a pony tail with one stand hanging in front of his yellow left eye. He had an all-black suit with a red fire like design on his one sleeve that was over his left arm, a red GJ symbol over his heart and a name tag that read "Head of Security-Officer Slam."

The man sitting next to him looked to be in his mid-twenties with 12 O'clock shadow and long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail; he wore the standard GJ uniform but had 2 name tags on the left side of his breasts. The first read "GJ Security-Officer Murry" while the one below it said "I'm with the big guy."

Murry started leaning back in his chair and put his feet on the desk, hands behind his head and started whistling a little toon. "Enough of that infernal whistling! You are an officer of Global Justice!" Slam yelled as he slammed him hand on the table in front of him.

"Slam buddy, just chill out. There is no way anybody is gonna try anything. The director chose every member on this ship herself and everyone knows the Captain put you in charge of security. No one in their right mind would try anything so just enjoy the peace and quiet." Murry explained as he rolled his shoulder and pulled out his phone to play Candy Crush. (I don't own but I play :P)

"That is the exact reason why you should take this serious. Instead of playing-" he snatched the phone from Murry's hands as he shouts "Hey!". "-these childish games." Slam says as he crushes the phone in his hand.

"Noooooo! That was the latest model*sob*" Murry dives to the floor to collect the pieces as he sobs. "The Captain handpicked both of us. We will not disappoint the Captain." Slam says putting order in his voice while standing over the sobbing Murry.

"Hey Space-Brains have you seen-" Shego calls out to Slam while entering the office but stops mid-sentence upon viewing the scene.

"Hm, Sergeant how may I assist you?" Slam turns to Shego while standing at attention.

Shego was wearing and personal deign for her uniform. She had a skin tight jet black uniform with green lines down her right side while the other side had lines wrapping around her limbs with a green GJ symbol over her heart, and was now sporting a pony tail.

"Ah, Sergeant Shego! You're glowing as beautifully as ever. Your glow lights my way to paradise and guides me to the Promised Land!" Murry quickly recovered and slid in front of Shego and started reciting cheesy pickup lines trying to catch her interest.

"Uhhh, I can see you're as creepy as ever Murry." Shego said while making a revolting expression and pushing him away.

"But my love! Ugh!" Murry was quickly cut off by Slam kicking him aside.

"Show respect to the Sergeant! She is your superior and has already gained the doctor as a mate!" Slam yelled while Murry was lying against the wall dazed by the sudden kick.

"Looks like all you Lorwardians can a couple mates. But you were picked by our Captain so I shouldn't be all that surprised" Shego said as she rested her hand on her head.

"It is a part of the customs of my people, but the Captain has made me start live like a resident of this planet. And as such, I have started to see things…..differently." Slam says while going to at ease.

Shego looked up at that last remark. Differently? What could he mean by differently? What could a giant green alien see anything describable to "different" by living on earth?

"What do you mean when you say different?" Shego know that if she asked he would answer. Slam had an unwavering loyalty to the GJ since he joined and takes whatever job he is given, and it is because of that that he became head of security. Who better of protect the ship and crew than someone willing and able?

"Since living of Earth I have experienced new things, seen new things, and felt new things. I lost to the Captain, yet he offered a place for me, he taught me human customs, and above all else I taught me that I have more to live with than the war and hunt. I find myself wanting to keep others safe, I want to see this planet's people live and grow. I find myself calling the planet that destroyed my brother…..home."

After Slam explained how his views have changed since his time on earth and how he has even gone so far as to start thinking of this planet as his home.

Suddenly, Shego started to bust out laughing. "Boy, the big green giant named Slam, is going soft. Hahahaha, but I guess that's what happens when you meet people like those two huh?" Shego started to stare at the ground thinking about how she got to where she is now.

"Well, I wasted enough time. Your Captain wanted you to check out what the Doc. is working on. He said you would think that it was cool." She spun on her heels and started to walk out the door. "You better hurry up; those two are impatient enough as it is."

Slam nodded then turned to the still dazed Murry and kicked him out of senselessness. "Huh? What happened? Shego?" Murry shot up while shooting off question, turning left and right looking for the green Sergeant.

"I have business above deck; you will take charge until I return." Slam quickly turned and followed after Shego.

"Hey! Slam! What's going on?! Slam!" Murry screamed after him but didn't leave the office.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+Middleton High School, in another universe+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

As the school bell rang signaling the start of the day, Kim Possible the 16 year old cheerleader hero walked down the halls of Middleton High School caring her books in her arms. As she continued down the hallway a four beepy toon came from her pocket.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" she said as she pulled her Kimmunicator and activating it revealing her trusty computer genius friend.

"Hey Kim, I just thought I'd let you know about the current situation of all the villains I've been keeping taps on." Wade spoke as he rapidly tipped on his computer while rapidly taking in info.

"Go" Kim spoke as she became serious and started walking to get out of public hearing. "Have you finally found any of them?"

"Sorry Kim, no luck." Wade was shaking his head disappointedly while continuing to scan his screen for information. "Drakken and Shego have gone completely of the grid. But we know that they have gone into hiding to avoid any….."trouble". But now it's not even them. Duffs, DNAmy, Motor Ed, even the Mathter and Aviarious have gone missing. The only ones I can still keep track of are Dementor, the Seniors, and Gemini. Everyone else is just….gone."

Kim starts to lean against the wall as she began to think. "Now, that can't be right. Even if they were being chased after you would have been able to find something. Hmm, you don't think?"

"Zorpox? It is possible; he and Monkey Fist have been of the grid for nearly half a year now. You think he's finally going to make his move?" Wade had stopped typing as he watched for a response from her.

"I can't be sure but better be safe than sorry. I'm gonna grab Bonnie and gear up. We should stop by Monkey Fist's manor and see if we can find anything that we can use to track them. You think you can get us a ride?" Kim hurried down the hall toward her sidekick, Bonnie Rockwaller's, first class.

"Already on it, there should be a helicopter waiting for you outside your house by the time you change over." Wade smiled and leaned back in his chair as he smiled at his quick work.

"Spankin' work, Wade. Like always, you rock." Kim turned off her Kimmunicator as she walked into Bonnie Rockwaller's first class, which to no surprise was being taught by Mr. Barkin.

"Possible! What are you doing in my class? I am not to see you until next period. Explain." Mr. Barkin yelled or spoke, he always talks like he yelling so no one was sure whether he was upset or not.

"Sorry Mr. Barkin but I just need to grab Bonnie. A mission just came up so we need to get moving." Kim said as she slid over by Bonnie, but never escaped Barkin's sight.

"A mission? What villain would cause trouble in this early in the morning?" Bonnie asked as she stood up rolling her eyes and looking irritated.

"Yes Possible, do tell." Barkin walked up closer letting them know he won't let them leave without a good reason.

Kim looked back and forth not wanting to say the name, but know Barkin wouldn't let them go unless it was an emergency. Finally she took in a large breathe and spoke, "It's Zorpox." Instantly everyone is the room started talking.

"That jerk Stoppable is finally showing himself again?! What type of plan is it this time?!" Bonnie instantly became angry and started demanding questions.

"We don't know if it's him for sure but almost every villain on the planet has either disappeared or gone into hiding. Something isn't right and it has Zorpox written all over it. So we're gonna check Monkey Fist's manor for any clues like if they been there lately." Kim explained the current situation that was reported in from Wade. After hearing that Zorpox hasn't made a physical appearance caused all the student and Bonnie to relax which showed how just talking of him likely to appear caused worry and fear.

"Very well Possible, Rockwaller. You are excused from class but do not expect me to let you leave without your homework." Barkin walked over to his desk and pulled out two thick packages of paper. Kim and Bonnie both groaned but took the papers and started to head out. "Wait one second, Possible."

Kim stopped and turned to look back at Mr. Barkin who went over to his back and pulled out a large paper envelope wiped it of a couple of times to get what dust was on it. He walked over to Kim and handed the envelope to her. He simple said "He thinks he can get away from homework that easily?"

He walked away and then continued to teach his class as Kim and Bonnie left. As Kim and Bonnie left the school's main entrance, Kim took a look at the envelope that Mr. Barkin had given her. The envelope was old and crumbled and showed signs of being carried around, a lot. It looked like Mr. Barkin may just have carried it around with him everywhere he went, but the most shocking part of the envelope was in the center.

In faded blue pen, the neatly written words caught Kim by surprise. She couldn't understand what Barkin was thinking or why he thought she would deliver this. But the envelope's appearance showed just how important it must be if Mr. Bark kept it for however long he had it.

"We better hurry." Kim said as her and Bonnie started running down the street to get home while pushing the envelope into the back of her head.

But those words written on the envelope kept appearing in her head again and again. Those painfully simple words that would have shocked the citizens of Middleton. Three words that she just didn't expect to be there, "To, Ron Stoppable".

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ Back in the other universe, in the science labs of the aircraft+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Will you stop touching my things up buffoon!" Dr. Drew Theodore P. Lipsky aka Dr. Drakken yelled at Ron Stoppable as he was picking up random experiments and devices.

Dr. Drakken has aged quiet a degree since working for the GJ, now sporting a streak of white hair running from the front of his left bangs to the end of his pony tail. The scar under his left eye now reached down his cheek and stopped at his chin.

His lab coat was now black with blue outlines and buttons that matched his blue tinted skin. His boots matched his gloves and his pants and gloves were a plastic blue that matched the rest of his uniform.

"Oh come on Dr. D, I always got to play with the gadgets that Wade makes. Boo-yah and super cool Frisbee!" a 23 year old Ron Stoppable screamed happily as he picked up a strange looking sliver disk.

Ron was now 5'11 feet tall and hand slightly longer hair, his body was now filled out from all the missions, and sported his own ninja like GJ mission gear. He had black jika-tabi shoes with dark blue soles, black baggy pants with a blue strip running down his right pant leg and another strip wrapping around his left thigh with a ninja weapon bag strapped to the right. He was also wearing two belts, one around his waist, with a blue GJ symbol on the buckle, and the other strapped to the right side of his first belt and let the left side hang along his left leg. His upper body was sporting a long sleeve black shirt with blue lines long the arms, black gloves with blue palms and knuckle pads and a black vest with a blue "KP" symbol over his heart. His uniform had multiple straps and holsters for different items covering his uniform.

"Wait don't touch that-" just as Drakken tried to stop him, Ron push a button and the disk sprang to life and started flying around knocking over various experiments and other devices. The instant it was about to crash into the wall the disk fazed fight through it causing no damage. The two awaited a minute for the disk to return or to faze trough a different wall and continue its chaos in the lab. It never returned.

"Ops, sorry Dr. D, I just couldn't help it. It was just so shinny." Ron explained to the angry doctor while Rufus, Ron's trust naked mole rat companion, peeked his head from his owner's pocket and saying "Uh-huh Uh-huh."

"This is why I told Possible and Load time and time again to keep you out of the science department." Drakken grumbled to himself as he returned to his work.

"Clean that up for me, will you fellas?" The second Drakken said that flowers started coming out of his coat and reached around the room and started cleaning the room. In a minute the room was back to the way it was before the disk device went wild. When the flowers were done doing their job the flows returned to Drakken coat and appeared to have disappeared, leaving a disturbed look on Ron and Rufus' faces.

"Hey Dr. D, I always wanted to ask you where your plants go when they go back in your coat." Ron asked as he examined Drakken's coat thinking that they might be raped around his torso.

"When I don't need them they go back inside my body until I call them back out." Drakken answer while working on a donut shaped machine that was attached to the wall.

Ron rubs the back of his neck. "Uh-huh, let's pretend that I don't know what that means" he says as he tries to act as if the statement was in theory.

"I've finished it!" Drakken yelled jumping up with giant blue flower pedals popping out from under his coat collar causing Ron to jump back in surprise.

Ron walked up to the new invention built into the wall and petted Drakkens pedals. "Wow, Doc. calm down. You're sprouting pedals again, and a new color too. It's always nice to see something new from a mutation."

Drakken looks around his head to see the pedals and willfully forces them to return to his body. "Sooooo. Whaddas it do?" Ron asks as he starts examining the odd looking machine built into the wall.

"This is a Pan-Dimensional Observation Lens, this will allow us to view unlimited amount of dimensions at will and expand our capability through observations of their life styles" Drakken explain proudly as if he was show casing his new invention, but was rewarded with a confused look from Ron and Rufus now sitting on his shoulder scratching his head saying "Huh?"

Drakken's smile sank along with his posture. "It's a window that will let us look into another world."

Suddenly Ron and Rufus smiled and started touching the device trying to figure it out in their own weird way. "Coolio, so this will let us look at other worlds? Dude, can we get like a look at Mars or Jupiter?" Ron was happily trying to start the device as he asked questions, earning his hands to get slapped by Drakken.

"No you buffoon! It will let us view different dimensional worlds, not different planets. Try rapping your mind around this." Drakken spoke as he walked over to where the silver disk that flew away once was. "We will be about to view a world where instead of you causing the device that was here to fly away, you never would have touch it. Or maybe a world where there were no villains or hero and you and the rest of the heroes and villains in the world lived normal lives."

"Oooooooooooo" Ron and Rufus stared at the device with new found interest. "Can we see one now? Like one where there are evil opposites of the old Team Possible? Ou! Or maybe one where I stopped your Little Diablos plan? No, I got it! I world where every restaurant served Nacos! Boo-yah! That would be way badical!"

"To think I once came close you ruling the world…Oh Drew, how far have you fallen?" Drakken tried walking away but Ron quickly grabbed him to stop the doctor's clear escape. "I refuse to use MY invention to be used in some meaningless way or to be used by a buffoon like you, Stoppable."

Hearing this Ron put on a mischievous smile while whispering into the doctor's ear. "How about a world where Kim and Shego hooked up?"

Suddenly everything got quiet and Drakken stood straight up as Ron walked in front of him. "That….may….have….been….the…..greatest idea every!"

"What is Dr. D?" Just then Shego and Slam entered the door. Ron and Drakken spun around to look at the two new visitors. "What are you two doing this time?"

"Oh, hey there Shego, Slam-how long have you two been there?" Ron asked sheepishly knowing that if either Kim or Shego caught wind of his idea he would be in for a world of hurt.

"Good morning Captain. Sergeant Shego and I have just arrived. I heard you wanted to see me?" Slam greeted while standing at attention.

"Oh that's right! Dr. D. wanted to show all the lead members of the ship to see his new invention. I totally badical! Come here and check it out!" Ron started heading over to Drakken's new device as Rufus called to Slam, "Come-on, come-on."

"Now, Dear, what were you and Ron talking about?" Shego turned to Drakken with a dark smile on her face while a light green gold was emitting from her body.

*gulp*

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+Back in the ship's bridge+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"All systems check out in the green. Looks like the ship is in perfect conditions for long time flight" Wade finished checking all the systems while letting out sign and leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

"Attention on deck! Director Stoppable on deck!" The second someone yelled that everyone at their computers stood up instantly at attention. Everyone was quiet and stood motionless, everyone except Wade who simply turn and smiled.

As everyone stood at attention, Kim Stoppable walked up to wade with a smile. She raised her hand and all the pilots returned to their work. "What's the sitch Wade?"

Kim Stoppable was now fully grown and had changed her look completely after getting married to Ron. Her hair was cut to the length of her upper back and tied into a low pony tail, light purple eye liner to make her green eyes stand out more, and finally she had a uniform that no other director of the GJ would where.

Her uniform was an upgraded version of her old unstable battle suit, now in complete stable condition and battle ready. It was all white with light blue armor attached to the suit that stood out. The armor covered her shoulders, sides and back of the neck, her hips, knees, elbows, forearms, and her spin with the armor being connected from the shoulder and neck piece, covering her upper back, then running down her back protecting her spin from any damage. Then she had light purple stripes that let off a glow that wrapped around her biceps, thighs, shins, and knuckles and one stripe running down the center of her torso stopping around the center of her stomach. On her right should piece of armor she had a black shield with purple glow letter GJ in the center and over her heart was KP glowing brightly.

But the favorite part of her uniform was the gloves, they only covered half of the finger and were like a second layer of skin so on the ring finger on her left hand, a beautiful diamond ring rested peacefully on her finger.

"Looks like we're good for now. I may just be able to go she Drakken's new invention; he seemed really excited about it.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe how things turned out. A few years ago and I'd be rushing off to go stop him and now-uh maybe I should go stop him." They laughed about their current situation, through all the ups and downs they had to face in their times of saving the world, Team Possible stuck together perfectly. They are still relying on one another when push comes to shove, and to signify their bond; all the original members of Team Possible have the logo over the heart of their uniforms.

"So have you told him yet?" Wade had a sly smile on his lips as he asked the question. Kim starts to look away as her face begins to flush. "You didn't, did you?"

"I don't think he needs to know right now. With the air ship finally in complete operational condition we have a lot of stuff to do and other things just keep piling up. Like-like-like Monique's new fall release. She finally runs her own brand of fashion design, it's-it's." Wade just continued to smile with half opened eyes as Kim went from excuse to excuse trying to change the subject.

"So why aren't you really telling him?" Kim looked as if she was trying very hard to think of a good subject to turn to, but came up with a blank. "Wweeellll?"

"I'm scared ok!" Kim suddenly shouted causing everyone to look at her and Wade to sink into his chair. "I'm scared ok! I've never had to deal with anything like this! Sure there were always complicated things going on but nothing like this! What if something bad happens!? What if he gets mad!? What if he-he-"

Kim was now screaming and everyone tried to pretend they couldn't hear, afraid of their wraith of the director of the GJ. Wade was wide eyed and sweating from his forehead as he sank deeper into his chair, regretting for prying in other people's business.

Kim was breathing heavily after having her little freak out and Wade recovers from his assault, sitting up in his chair again. "Kim, do you really think he'll get mad. I mean sure he's bad with change and is easily distracted but that's just Ron. There is no way he would get-"

Suddenly a voice came on over the intercom. "Hello? Is this on? This is Dr. Drakken, I need Director Stoppable, Quarter Master Load, and head engineer Electronique in the science department for the demonstration immediately…..that means NOW!"

Letting out a sigh, Kim and Wade smiled. "Looks like Dr. D. finally finished his 'best invention ever'. We can talk later if you want." Wade spoke kindly as he stood up. Kim smiled softly as she began to head to the exit with Wade in toe.

"Yeah, I think I'll take you up on that. I need someone to talk to."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+Over Monkey Fist's Manor, in a different universe+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kim and Bonnie were geared up in their new mission gear, specially designed by Monique after begin badgered that they've been wearing the same uniform for years.

(Kim's mission gear is the one she gets in season 4)

Bonnie's mission gear way completely different from what she used to wear. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a purple collar, trim, and stripes that wrapped around the sleeves. She had the same pants as Kim but hers were purple with a yellow stripe, plain black shoes and grey gloves that stopped just before her elbow with a combat belt like Kim's but silver.

As they were putting on their packs getting ready for the jump Kim's Kimmunicator went off with its four beep toon. "What's the sitch Wade?" Wade's face appeared on the screen as she activated the Kimmunicator.

"You should be perfectly over the manor you can jump at any time." Wade confirmed their location, giving them the thumbs up. Bonnie groaned as she finished putting her pack on.

"Finally, we've been in the back of this plain forever. I'm so tired of not being in first class." Bonnie complained while pointing out their surrounding which was the back of a cargo delivery plane.

"Come on Bonnie, it could be worse. We could have to pay to get a ride." Kim fished putting on her pack as she walked past Bonnie and toward the side door.

Bonnie had an unhappy look on her face as she started following suit. "Uggghhhh, true." They put on matching helmets with protective goggles that matched their mission clothes, ready for the jump.

The plane was initially filled with air the second they opened the door of the plane opened. The two wasted no time to jump and began their decent toward the earth below. It took a couple of seconds of freefalling before they passed the clouds and had the ground in view.

It was a hard to see with the little bit of clouds that sit lower than the rest and the distance to the ground but there was a manor that looked tiny with a wall around it giving it an old England castle horror movie feel to it.

"There it is! Let's aim for the front entrance!" Kim yelled across the wind and Bonnie giving a nod as they adjusted their fall and started aiming for the gate of the wall in the front of the large house.

After descending to their destination, they quickly packed up their shoots and started inspecting the large old manor in front of them. They noticed things that indicated that someone had come recently. Tire tracks, multiple sets foot prints, and the gate slightly ajar.

"There's only one set of tracks." Kim observed each of the clues closely, making sure to observe each detail closely.

Bonnie looked closely at the foot prints leading toward the manor, taking not that one set looked a lot like hand prints. "Whoever was here, they had Monkey feet with him. So either their still inside and someone drove here while they walked or they walked and drove away."

"Let's hope is A and not B." Kim spoke with a bit of skip in her step. This may finally be the chance she's been trying to get. They may finally have a clue to finding Zorpox…to finding Ron Stoppable.

"Well, I just hope we can get this over with quickly. I have so much homework thanks to Barkin! Who knows how much of our lives we lost doing his extra assigned homework!" Bonnie continued to complain until they reached the front door of the manor. Kim continued to walk, already used to Bonnie's rants during missions, there were times she wished she would remain silent during missions but she knew her best friend better than that.

Suddenly the front door to the manor opened and the short Englishmen servant of Monkey Fist, Bates appeared with a cunning smile on his face. "Good evening Miss Possible. My lord has been expecting you."

Kim and Bonnie quickly went into a defensive stance while keeping their eyes on Bates. "Where's Monkey Fist and what's he up to?" Kim spoke in a demanding voice. She knew Bates himself was not threat but who knows what he had up his sleeve.

"My lord is inside his study. He has been waiting for nearly a day for your arrival. Now if you would please follow me." Bates spoke with a calm and relaxed voice as if he was in no danger with two enemies in front of him. He then turned on his heels and started off into the house.

"This is so a trap. We're not gonna follow him are we?" Bonnie crossed her arms as they watched Bates head into the house.

"I don't think we have much of a choice if we wanna catch Monkey Fist and find Zorpox. But keep your eyes peeled. Who knows what's waiting for us." Kim and Bonnie started off into the house wearily but with a determined will to accomplish their goal. And so they entered the obvious trap hoping to be ready for everything and anything.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+In the other universe, in the Drakken's lab+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

All the head members of the Global Justice team had gathered in Drakken's lab for his demonstration. Slam was waiting patiently in parade rest, Electronique was some small tool what seemed to go hand in hand with her powers, Wade had pulled a small gadget and started making small tweaks here and there, Shego had removed her gloves and was filing away at her nails, Kim had pulled out her phone and started texting, Ron and Rufus were eating Naco's which were stashed in Ron's pack with matched his uniform with the black material and blue trim and was had one strap.

Drakken looked at the group in front of him with his left eye brown twitching. "Hello! I'm trying to reveal my newest invention here!"

"Electronique is not interested in the Doctor's machines of science. Electronique must keep this ship flying before problem make ship fall." Electronique explained without even looking up.

"Sorry Drakken, Monique was telling me about her upcoming fall designs." Kim spoke with apologetic voice but didn't stop her texting being too absorbed. Like every woman with a cell phone.

"I've been doing this with you for years Dr. D. you should expect this by now." Shego explained as she turned away while still filing away and examining her nails.

Wade had put away his gadget, making him, Slam, Ron and Rufus the only ones paying attention. But Ron and Rufus continued to eat Nacos as if they were watching a movie.

"Rrrrrrrrrrr, fine!" Drakken gave up on the women and began his presentation. "This is the Pan-Dimensional Observation Lens! It-"

"Wow! Doc. you successfully made a window to view other dimensions?!" Wade suddenly interrupted cutting off Drakken and summing up the invention.

"Rrrrrrr, don't just sum it up! It loses it scientific excitement!" Drakken became angry but then stepped next to the machine and a glass control panel extended out. "Now, what type of universe should we see first?"

"Oh! Let's see if there's one with an evil opposite versions of me and Kim!" Ron spoke up right away and caught the attention of the females.

"Hmmm, let's see if there is one…." Drakken started typing rapidly into the control panel. "Ah! Found it!"

Suddenly the machine turned on and the center of the machine started projecting an image. The image showed Ron covered in his Mystical Monkey Energy (MME) and a female that looks similar to him with to feathers behind her left eye fighting and destroying the surrounding. Then something unexpected happened, a weird black whirl opened up and sucked them in.

The image then shifted to a Kim and a boy hanging upside down tied up with wires and Rufus and weasel at their feet all looking shocked.

"Ok, not what I was expecting to see." Ron was scratching the back of his neck and the image cut out.

Drakken began typing again and spoke, "The machine is ready to show another universe."

Drakken now noticed that everyone's attention was now on the machine, each in thinking hard at what they wanted to see.

Suddenly Ron was next to Drakken and whispered the universe that they both wanted to see. "Can you do it?" "Please, I could do this in my sleep." Ron and Drakken were wearing gleeful smiles while Rufus smacked his forehead saying "Uh-oh."

"Hey! How come Ron gets two turns!?" Wade yelled after realizing that he had a perfect opportunity to view himself if he was different in some way.

"Electronique also doesn't agree."

Kim walked up to Ron and put her hand on his shoulder. "Ron, I know you're excited but this was supposed to be a presentation of Drakken's new invention. Not a chance to see all the different types of possibilities there are."

"Just this one world Kim, please? Oh, and if everyone can step out real quick, I, uh, want this to be a place only I know about, and, uh, I need Drakken to work the machine so, yeah, I don't have a choice but to let him see."

Ron was sweating as Drakken continued to type away on the keyboard. He knew if he was caught trying to see his little fantasy, being in the dog house would be paradise.

"Why? What type of world is it that only you can see it? Is it a world with Nacos everywhere?" Kim crossed her arms as she tried breaking down the type of world Ron would wish to see. "You could have wished for way more practical world to see. Like, I don't know. Have you ever wished to see a world where we were raising a family like normal people?"

Everything stopped. Everyone looked to Kim and Ron with wide eyes. No one saw that coming.

"Huh, er, wha, uugghhh" Ron tried registering what happened in his head but was too confused by the statement.

"Well, Ron, you see-"

*Crash* *Clank* *Crack* *Bang!*

Everyone turned toward the noise and the silver disk that fazed through the wall had returned. Suddenly it started crashing into things.

It continued to fly around the room and had everyone ducking, dipping, jumping, and flipping around the room dodging the disk as it appeared to have picked up speed. Rufus had jumped onto the table and hid inside Ron's pack while Ron and Kim were doing flips around the room dodging the disk.

"Someone take that thing out!" Wade yelled while he and Drakken hid under one of the tables to avoid taking a hit from the speeding disk.

"We can't." Shego was waiting for a clear shot but the disk was moving too fast to be considered a clear target. "If we miss, we may make things worse."

"Electronique thinks the alien should stop the flying menace." Electronique was constantly ducking and diving to avoid getting hit.

"I cannot. It is moving too quickly and I have no gear that would allow me to stop it without causing damage to the surrounding area." Slam had turned over a table and started using it for cover.

Suddenly the disk slammed into the dimensional window. Then it tried to go another way and slammed into another piece of the machine and then again, and again.

"Stop that thing!" Drakken had suddenly gotten up and started having his flowers coming out of his body. "If not then-"

*Bang!*

Suddenly the machine exploded but in its place was a small black hole that was sucking in everything in the air with the force of a hurricane wind.

"What's the sitch with that?" everyone had grabbed onto a stable object to not be sucked in. Kim had been the first to ask the question that need to desperately be answered.

"The damage done to the machine while it was searching for a universe cause it to on up a dimensional rip!" Wade explained while having trouble holding onto the table that was bolted down but was a science table so we all know how slippery they get.

"In English please!"

"It's a portal to a different universe!"

"Oh good, so how do we stop it?!" Ron had grabbed the pipe next to Kim and wrapped his arm around her and grabbed her pipe, securing her form getting sucked in.

"It should go away in just a few seconds!" Drakken was the closest to getting sucked in but his flowers had had him holding onto the pipes around the room and help him securely.

"Ooooo-help!" Ron heard a tiny cry for help as he say his bag getting suck toward the portal, and Rufus waving for help hanging half way out the zipper.

"Rufus!" Ron let go instantly and aimed for his bag. He grabbed it securely about half way to the portal but noticed he had nothing to grab.

"Captain!" Slam dove from the side to grab Ron and reach for a pipe but his timing was off and missed him as he continued to be sucked toward the portal.

"Dang it!" Shego jumped after Ron and grabbed him. She put her hand on the floor and activated her glow but was surprised to find her glow getting sucked away by the powerful pull of the portal. "Rrraaaggghhh!"

"Ron!" Kim reached out with her fist and fired her grabbling hood hoping for them to grab in but it can up short and stuck to the ground just out of their reach.

"Kim!" Ron screamed out to her as his fingers dug into the metal floor leaving damage before being sucked into the hole.

"Captain!" Slam suddenly yelled as he kicked off the wall and dove directly into the portal.

"Shego, hold on!" Drakken had been moving closer as Shego was holding herself in place with by the damage that Ron did to the floor with his fingers. Drakken started sending out a flower to grab Shego just as she lost her grip.

"Drew!" Shego had tears in her eyes as she reached out desperately for Drakken.

"Electronique is going!" Electronique didn't hesitate when she perform the same act as Slam and dove toward the portal.

"Electronique! No! We can't lose anyone else!" Wade screamed out desperately trying to stop anyone else from getting sucking into the portal.

"Ron, I'm coming!" Kim had tears running down her face as she dove after Electronique toward the portal.

"Then I'm coming too! My wife needs me!" Drakken started having release his tentacle's grip ready to go in as well.

"Kim, Drakken you can't! We can't lose anyone else!" Wade now had tears in his eyes. He couldn't bear to see anyone else sucked inside that portal. There was no way to tell what was on the other side. He couldn't tell if it really led to a different dimension or led to nowhere. Or even if anyone would survive going through.

But just as Electronique dove into portal, it closed just before Kim or Drakken could make it.

"What-what just happened?" Wade stood up and looked around as Drakken stayed on his hands and knees and began to cry while Kim stayed on the ground and silently began to cry while holding her stomach.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+Monkey Fist's Manor, in another universe+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kim and Bonnie continued to follow Bates into the manor, following down multiple candle lit hallways. The halls were covered with different types of decors ranging from pictures of Monkey Fist and his ancestors to suits of armor and medieval weapons. The light from the candles casted evil looking shadows on the wall and pictures. If this was set up with this intent or not was unknown.

"You think with all the money monkey man has, he would buy something to make this play look more….tolerating." Bonnie had a way of insulting every villain's lair as they went through it, this habit has caused most villains they encountered to throw fits and explain the importance of the layout of their lair.

Kim and Bates remained quiet after Bonnies comment. Kim was used to Bonnie's antics but Bates saw no reason to respond to someone who he saw as meaningless.

After a minute or two of walking through the manor, they arrived in front of an old medieval style door with iron rings where the door knob would commonly be. "My lord is inside; please try to not bother him too greatly. He has recently found an interest in a new book and has been reading it dearly."

Bates knocked on the door three times before opening the door gently. The inside of the room was covered in shadows; the only visible area was the fireplace burning brightly and the chair facing it with the form of a man reading a book.

Bates quietly walked the side of the man and whispered something into his ear. At hearing the news from Bates the man simply nodded and marked the page of his book and closed it handing it to Bates who quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

The man stood from the chair and turned toward the teens to reveal himself; Monkey Fist.

"Welcome to my home, Kim Possible and company." Monkey Fist spoke with a relaxed voice and calm demeanor. "I have been expecting you."

"Monkey Fist!" Kim and Bonnie quickly got into their fighting stance ready for the fight to be coming.

"And excuse me, Company? I do have a name." Bonnie shot Monkey Fist an irritated look being address as the company of an individual was not the way she would like to be known.

"Hmm, I see the sidekick is as annoying as ever. But now that you're here I believe I'll need a more suitable book." Monkey Fist began to walk toward the other side of the room as he spoke and began to look at books from a book shelf that was hidden in the shadows.

"Excuse me?! Annoying?!" Bonnie stood straight and yelled at angrily for the verbal attack at her.

"Cut the games Monkey Fist! Where is Zorpox and what is he planning!?" Kim took a step forward while still in her fighting stance. At hearing the question, Monkey stopped looking at the books on the shelf and slowly turned his head wearing an unhappy expression.

"You will not come in here and demand information on that topic! The master will not be disturbed!" Monkey Fist began screaming in anger and threw a book that the teen heroes dodge by ducking.

"Spill it! If you're here then he can't be far. Talk or we'll have to make you!" Kim wanted answers. The lead she needed was right in front of her and there was no way she was going to let it slip away.

Monkey Fist's eyes widened at the statement and he began to smile. "Make me? Very well. Since you insist to continue to be rude and continue to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, we will see if you can 'make me talk', shall we?" Monkey Fist snapped his finger and the shadow next to him began to move and take shape.

Out of the shadows came a person with the build of a female and was wearing a ninja uniform similar to the one monkey fist always wears but with a mask that covered her whole head but her yellow intense eyes.

"Dispose of them."

"Hai!" the female ninja raised her hand and all the shadows in the room started to move and form. Some were people and others were monkeys all dressed in a ninja uniform.

"See, so a trap." Bonnie put her back to Kim's while trying to put on her best act of confidence.

"Attack!" as the female ninja commanded all the other ninja in the room began to attack.

The two heroes were jumping, rolling and flipping around their enemies barely able to land any counter attacks. Soon their attackers began landing hits on them each time dealing a more damaging attack then the last.

Now completely surrounded and having nowhere to escape to, Monkey Fist and the female ninja take lead and stand in front of the some to be deceased heroes.

"Any lost words?" Monkey Fist raised his hand and Kim closed her eyes while gritting her teeth.

'This can't be the end!' Kim wanted to cry. After all her adventures and missions, she was in a situation where she couldn't escape. She had failed, and not just herself but Bonnie and both of their families and everyone the both of them know.

"A silent death, well then as you wish-"

Suddenly there was a massive wind being pushed through the room. Above the fireplace, a small black hole opened up and was pushing out a strong wind and every now and then an object that looked like it belonged in a science lab came out.

"Sore wa nanidesu ka?!" the female ninja screamed while fighting against the strong wind coming from the hole.

Kim and Bonnie used this chance to escape the circle of ninja and dove to the side.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!" everyone began to look at the hole as a scream could be heard coming from it.

Suddenly four bodies were shot out of the hole. A young man landed where Kim and Bonnie used to be, a giant buff man? slammed into the wall and passed right through, an older looking woman was thrown into the book shelves off to the side then was coved as the books rained down on her, and finally another woman was shot straight at a window that was far above the ground and passed straight through, shattering the window.

"Ow, that one is gonna hurt tomorrow" the young man sat up and started rubbing his back, then a weird looking creature crawled out of the pack he was holding while rubbing it's head and spoke. "Uh-huh. Ow."

Everyone one had their eyes on him as he stood up and dusted himself off before he even noticed he was surrounded.

"Uh, what's with all the ninjas? Did I end up in Japan?" Ron looked around trying to take in what happened.

Monkey Fist having gained his baring, stepped forward to speak. "Who are you? How is it that you got here? What was that hole?"

As Ron turned to see who spoke. As soon as he laid eyes on Monkey Fist he jumped back in surprise. "Wow! Monkey Fist! How are you here?! I thought you were still stone, following the path of the Yono!"

Upon hearing this Monkey Fist's eyes widened. But the female ninja by his side seemed to be getting irritated. "Answer the question baka! Who are you?"

"Yori?" Ron turned to the female ninja and could have sworn that it was Yori. And upon here the name, the female ninja removed her make to reveal herself.

It was Yori but it wasn't. She had Yori's face and features but Ron could have easily mistaken her for someone else if he didn't know her so well. Her hair was long and tied back in a bun leaving three little hair to fall in front of her right eye, her eyes were yellow and looked like those of a wild animal, but the biggest difference was her expression. Instead of the normally calm and collect expression that see normally wore, her expression was angry and filled with hate and uncontrolled rage.

"Yori, what happened to you? Why are you with Monkey Fist?" Ron started to walk toward Yori with caring eyes.

"Watch out behind you!" a voice came off from the side but Ron acted instantly. He turned to see a ninja and a ninja monkey jumping at him. He easily side stepped past them and gave a quick jab to the monkey and a swift kick to the ninja's head, knocking them out easily.

"Answer the master's question who are you?! How do you know of us?!" Yori's voice was getting angrier by the second and Ron turned to her with sad eyes.

"Yori it's me. Please. Snap out of it." Ron began slowly walking toward her again but Yori's expression just became more enraged.

"FINE! If you will not answer then die! Attack!"

All the enemies around him began attacking all at once, diving in with kicks and punches.

Ron instantly began defending himself. Dodging, blocking, countering, and striking, everything that he had been taught in his training and the knowledge given from the Jade Monkeys.

"Wow. That guy is really good." Bonnie and Kim watched in awe as Ron began defending himself and successfully pushing his numerous opponents back.

"Captain!" suddenly Slam was running through the hole in the wall he was thrown through. He paused upon seeing the chaos of the fight in front of him but quickly sprung to action when he noticed they were attacking Ron. "I will assist!"

Kim and Bonnie were pointing at Slam as he joined the fighting, we were trying to speak as they saw the alien but no words came out. All they could say was " Uh, ah, uh!, uhhhhh!"

By the book self, Shego had dug her way from under the books and rubbed her head. "Leave it to Dr. D. to build a machine that could cause this much trouble."

As she looked up and noticed the fighting she began to smile as she activated her glow with her hands. "At least we ended up somewhere fun!"

She dove into the fighting. "SHEGO?!" Kim and Bonnie screamed now being completely lost. They had no idea was happening with the situation that was directly in front of them.

"Electronique will not be out shined by others!" Electronique was standing on the windowsill that she was launched through and was discharging electricity with her hands.

The fight in front of the young heroes was like nothing they had ever seen. The group of ninja that had beaten them was being defeated like they were simply children. Ron was defeating any enemy that got within his reach, Slam was attacking by swinging his giant muscular arms taking out two or three enemies at a time, Shego was attacking anyone she could and firing plasma blasts for those out of reach, and Eletronique was attacking by shooting bolts of electricity from the windowsill.

"It seems that we have lost. Let us retreat for now." Monkey Fist used the confusion to quietly walk away with Yori in toe.

"Hai, Fist-sama."

-one ninja group being beaten later-

"Booyah! We beat the ninja in under five minutes! We beat our simulator time!" Ron was looking down at all the defeated ninja who lay unconscious.

"Nnnn, I think the simulator made it harder. These guys were just soft." Shego was smiling as she walked around her victims. "Or we were trying hard cause it was a real fight and didn't even notice."

"Eletronique thinks that she was a better villain than the sneaky peoples." Electronique was sitting off to the side having climbed down from the window and started playing with sparks she made with her fingers.

Kim and Bonnie started to recover from their injuries from before and shakingly stood to their feet. As they looked in front of them, the giant green man was in front of them.

"Director, miss, are either of you hurt?" Slam started to examine them for any serious injuries. Kim and Bonnie were too nervous to say anything but stayed on guard in cause they needed to make a break for the door.

"Captain, the director and a civilian are hurt but I don't see any major injuries." The alien turned and called out to the young man who was talking to a small pink creature that crawled out of his pocket and was now sitting on his shoulder.

"Kims' here?" the young man instantly ran in their direction and had Kim directly in his sites. Instead of stopping he continued and tackled her into a hug. "I' m so glad to see you! I thought I was gonna go somewhere far away when I got sucked in that portal from Drakken's machine."

Kim was too shocked to speak. This stranger seemed to know her to the point of hugging her, but didn't have the slightest clue who he was.

"Uh, Ron, I don't think that's our Kim." Shego had walked up behind him and stood next to Slam. Ron looked at Kim and noticed something that was plain as day…..she was way too young to be his Kim.

"Ok, I've stayed quiet long enough! Just who are you people! And why is Shego helping us?!" Bonnie couldn't stay quiet any longer. Too many weird things were happening with no answers.

"I'll explain." Shego stood in front of the others and pushed Ron of Kim and next to Ron while Electronique walked up to join the group with her arms crossed.

"From what I can tell, do to some problems on our end. We got sucked into a different universe and it looks like you aren't here sidekick in this one." Shego turned to Ron who looked like he was getting ready to throw up.

"Kim and Bonnie? Working together? As a team? Willingly? This is beyond sick and wrong! This is beyond wrong sick!" Ron was screaming while trying to hold in the Naco he just ate before going through the portal.

"And in our world, I have given up evil and joined Global Justice." Shego continued telling the basic information of their situation.

Kim was registering this information with a normal understanding level, well normal for her. Bonnie on the other hand….

"Ugh! This is just too weird to make sense." Bonnie was rubbing her temples as Shego told them about their dimensional travel.

"I'm gonna have to run this by Wade. I'm gonna need his help with this sitch." Kim reached behind her and pulled out her Kimmunicator and sent a text to Wade of the situation for him to run some tests.

"Ugh, can we go home now? I'm already gonna bruise from this mission." Bonnie had reached her weird meter limit. "Ninjas, Monkey Fist, a good Shego, aliens, and now different dimensions? I've had enough for one day."

"We're good to go but we still got help these guys. Well, we already kind of know Shego. So who is everyone else?" Kim put on her best host smile while trying to be polite.

"Right, so I'll do the introductions." Shego first walked over to Electronique to begin the introductions. "First we have Electronique. She used to be a super villain but is now working for Global Justice as the head engineer."

"The work is good but Electronique has troubles with the Doctor and the Quarter Master's constant science doings."

Shego then moved onto Slam who stood at attention. "This is Slam, he's an alien from Lorwardia who was seeking revenge but is now a resident of the Earth and head of Global Justice security."

"It will be an honor to work beside you during our time here."

"Did you all used to be super villains before you joined Global Justice?" Kim was now getting skeptical about having ex-super villains sticking around.

"Almost." Shego smiled as she moved next to Ron. "Finally we have the newest Captain and second in command of Global Justice. He was your sidekick in our universe, then your boyfriend and now your married-"

"What!?" Kim and Bonnie both screamed at the new revelation.

"I'm married?!" Kim put her hand over her heart.

"To him?!" Bonnie pointed to Ron with a shaking arm.

Ron was blushing while scratching his cheek. "Y-yeah, we got married two years ago."

"Is the other me happy?" Kim had stepped forward with her face flushed.

"I think so."

"Hey, what's your name! If your Kim's perfect match then we can find the 'you' in our world. So tell us!" Bonnie rapped her arm around Kim with a wicked smile while trying to get the information she wanted.

"It's Ron, Ron Stoppable."

….

"WHAT?!" Kim and Bonnie screamed louder than what is normally possible causing Ron, Shego, Electronique and Slam to fall back in surprise. "YOUR ZORPOX?!"

To be continued…..

Booyah! That's the end of chapter one. There are gonna be a lot of twists and turns in this story with a lot of drama, shocking moments, touching, and downright wrong. But then there will be the funny, happy, romantic, teary, and moments were your just happy for the character in question. Also, I do not own the gender swapped versions of Kim and Ron, they belong to G. Fisk aka Slyrr. Lastly, I have a life so each chapter will take some time to be updated so please be patient. Keep reading fans and writers keep at it!


End file.
